Infravalorar a los Hufflepuffs está feo
by Misila
Summary: Si no lo conociera, Louis pensaría que su primo está enamorado. Pero sabe que no es así. James se acuesta con chicas y las deja cuando se cansa, pero la sola idea de James yendo en serio con alguien es tan ridícula que da risa. Es imposible, ¿verdad?


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling. No obstante, Noah Longbottom y Elijah Anderson, entre otros, son míos.

Este fic participa en el reto _Slash/Femmeslash_ del foro _La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

_**Infravalorar a los Hufflepuffs está feo**_

o-o-o

Louis no es idiota.

De hecho, es bastante más inteligente de lo que suele demostrar. Aún recuerda cómo, a sus once años, el Sombrero Seleccionador estuvo a punto de enviarlo a Ravenclaw, y sólo el deseo de no separarse de James convenció al artefacto de que su lugar estaba en Gryffindor.

Y es precisamente su primo el que lo toma por imbécil.

James lleva unas semanas de lo más raro. Está extrañamente ausente; no triste, sino como si pasara el día pensando en su reserva infinita y secreta de varitas de regaliz. Claro que James no tiene tal cosa. Al menos, que Louis sepa.

Si no lo conociera, Louis pensaría que su primo está enamorado.

La sola idea lo hace soltar una carcajada tan escandalosa que la señora Pince lo mira con ceño. Sabiendo que como vuelva a osar interrumpir el silencio de la biblioteca no podrá volver a poner un pie en ella hasta el siglo que viene, Louis baja la mirada.

Pero el joven sabe que es _imposible_. James no se enamora. James sale con la chica que le apetezca y se cansa de ella y le rompe el corazón con mayor o menor crueldad según el pie con el que se haya levantado. Ése es su primo. ¿Amor? En sentido romántico, James desconoce el significado de esa palabra.

O eso cree Louis.

Mira a su primo, que está sentado frente a él y Noah –concentrada en sus deberes de Herbología–, mirando sin ver por la ventana, con un brillo infinito en los ojos; es evidente que le ocurre algo, aunque no tenga que ser malo. Louis nunca lo ha visto tan abstraído.

—James—lo llama, con cierta cautela.

El joven da un respingo, y Louis distingue en su mirada resentimiento por haber sido sacado de su ensoñación.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me dejas ver tu redacción de Pociones? No sé cómo empezarla—Louis hace un puchero.

—Vago—masculla Noah, levantando unos segundos la vista de sus ejercicios.

James no le hace caso. Tras varios segundos rebuscando en su mochila, saca un rollo de pergamino y se lo tiende a su primo. Louis pasea la vista por la desordenada caligrafía de James, admirándose por enésima vez de la habilidad de su primo en Pociones. Alza la vista, sin embargo, cuando escucha una silla arrastrarse. James se está poniendo en pie, echándose la mochila a la espalda.

—Os veo en la cena—se despide, echando a andar.

—¿Dónde vas?—inquiere Louis, sin poder disimular su curiosidad.

—Por ahí—James se encoge de hombros. Noah arquea una ceja y lo mira con incredulidad, durante tanto tiempo que las orejas del joven se ponen coloradas.

—¿Con Sanz?—prueba Louis—. Hace tiempo que te va detrás—apenas se fija en la mirada fulminante que le dedica Noah.

James, también indiferente al enfado de su amiga, abre la boca, vuelve a cerrarla, y finalmente responde:

—No con Sanz. Más bien con u… Con alguien.

Louis sabe que James no le está contando todo. Pero, una vez más, decide hacerse el tonto.

o-o-o

James no ha mentido. Al menos, no del todo. Es cierto que va a ver a alguien, y que no es Angelica Sanz –por lo que sabe, ella le ha echado el ojo a Lysander Scamander–. Lo que pasa es que ese alguien probablemente no sea el tipo de "alguien" que Louis se pueda imaginarse.

Tras asegurarse de que nadie se está fijando en él, el joven sale del castillo a paso ligero. Se dirige hacia el lago y camina por la orilla con calma, casi hasta donde empieza el Bosque Prohibido, donde encuentra, sentado con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol y escondido de miradas curiosas tras unos juncos, a la persona a la que busca.

Elijah le sonríe cuando lo ve dejarse caer a su lado. Tiene un pergamino sobre un grueso libro, apoyado en las piernas, y sostiene una elegante pluma de águila con la mano izquierda, que levanta para saludar a James.

—Hola—aparta los deberes y se inclina hacia James para besarlo.

James se permite olvidarse de todo mientras dura el beso, pero en cuanto se separan mira alrededor, preocupado. Se le escapa un suspiro de alivio al confirmar que nadie los ha visto.

—No hagas eso—reprocha a Elijah.

Los ojos grises del joven lo miran con frialdad.

—¿Que no haga _qué_, exactamente?

—Besarme así… sin avisar. Si alguien nos hubiera visto…

Tras unos segundos, Elijah aparta la mirada glaciar de James. Coge sus cosas y sigue escribiendo en silencio, claramente ofendido.

James suspira. De unas semanas a esta parte, han cambiado muchas cosas, y entre las más notables está el hecho de que, por una vez en su vida, puede decir que tiene una relación –aunque no lo sepa nadie más que él y el propio Elijah– con alguien. Lo más largo que había mantenido James antes de Elijah fue con Ariadna Simonds, con la que duró casi una semana. Y ahora está empezando a comprender que estar con alguien no resulta tan asfixiante como él creía.

Elijah Anderson no es en absoluto desagradable. Cuando se le conoce, claro. Quizá demasiado Slytherin y con más temperamento de lo que James está acostumbrado, pero desde que están juntos ha entrado al selecto grupo de personas capaces de ponerle los puntos sobre las íes al joven.

Y, además, James no puede negarse –ya lo intentó, y fracasó– que es _muy_ guapo. Con su pelo negro al que no le vendría mal un corte, sus penetrantes ojos grises y una piel tan pálida que parece que nunca ha visto la luz del sol, Elijah es alguien difícil de pasar por alto.

—No lo entiendo—James vuelve a la realidad y aparta la vista de Elijah, algo azorado, dándose cuenta de que ha pasado los últimos cinco minutos mirándolo embelesado—. ¿Por qué diablos te niegas a decírselo a tus padres?

James se remueve en el sitio, incómodo.

—No sé…—se muerde el labio, aún sin mirar a Elijah—. Nunca se ha tocado el tema en casa, y no tengo la menor idea de cómo se lo tomarían…

—Lo peor que puede pasar es que se hagan un ovillo y se vayan a balancearse a una esquinita—se burla Elijah, repentinamente divertido.

—Además—continúa James, ignorando la interrupción—. Es que son mis padres… y mis hermanos… y mis primos… y mis tíos… y… toda la familia—como una película de la tía Hermione, los rostros de todos los Weasley y allegados pasean ante él a un ritmo vertiginoso, dejando al joven algo aturdido durante unos instantes.

—¿Y? James, estamos en el siglo veintiuno. No en la Edad Media.

James suelta un bufido.

—No es eso. No me apetece ser la comidilla de todo el mundo mágico.

Elijah lo mira durante unos segundos y deja de nuevo sus deberes en el suelo, pensativo.

—Nunca entenderé a los periodistas—medita—. El hombre más famoso de la historia reciente es tu padre, no tú. Es a él al que deberían seguir, ¿no? No a sus hijos ni…

—Una vez—lo interrumpe James, medio riendo al recordarlo—, Rita Skeeter abordó a mi primo Hugo en el callejón Diagon para preguntarle qué se sentía siendo hijo de héroes. Se cabrea cada vez que se acuerda.

—Oh, ¿y qué se siente siendo hijo de héroes?—pregunta Elijah con interés—. ¿Una irrefrenable y estúpida necesidad de erradicar el Mal del Universo?

Muy a su pesar, James se echa a reír.

—En realidad, no. No supe nada de la Guerra y todo eso hasta que mis padres hablaron conmigo, antes de venir a Hogwarts. Creo que lo hicieron para prevenirme—se encoge de hombros—. Pero por lo demás, creo que he tenido una infancia normal, como la tuya o así.

Elijah aparta la mirada, y James comprende que ha metido la pata. Por algún motivo, a su novio no le gusta tocar ese tema, y cuando el joven intenta indagar en el asunto Elijah se cierra en banda, y se niega a seguir hablando hasta que sale otra cosa a colación.

—¿Cómo lleváis el partido de mañana?— James prueba con lo primero que se le ocurre.

Eso consigue que Elijah lo mire. El joven sonríe con suficiencia.

—Es contra Hufflepuff. Muchas trampas tienen que hacer para ganarnos. Y no van a hacerlas, _son_ _Hufflepuffs_.

James no puede evitar sonreír, a pesar de no gustarle esa fanfarronería –que, por mucho que no quiera reconocerlo, él también posee–, y desea que su prima Dominique no escuche nunca a Elijah. Le partiría la cara sin dudarlo.

—Deberían ganaros. Sólo para que tengas que tragarte tus palabras.

Elijah arquea las cejas, divertido.

—No lo harán—se acerca a James, pero se detiene cuando sus labios están a pocos centímetros. Sonríe un poco—. ¿Me permite besarle, señor Potter?—pregunta, en parte en broma, en parte en serio.

Por una vez sin preocuparse de mirar alrededor, James se bebe la distancia que lo separa de Elijah, sonriendo cuando nota que el joven lo atrae hacia él.

o-o-o

A Elijah no le hace la menor gracia la idea de perder ante Hufflepuff.

No los menosprecia; simplemente los ha visto entrenar y sabe que Slytherin está por encima de ellos. Se llama realismo.

El muchacho sonríe mientras se pone la túnica, aunque su sonrisa se disuelve un poco al pensar en James. El joven no es sólo un engreído con cara bonita; para su genuina sorpresa, se puede mantener una conversación con él. Y cualquier cosa, en realidad.

Siempre que nadie los vea.

Elijah no puede evitar soltar un gruñido. Esa situación le disgusta, porque Merlín, sigue sin ver una razón de peso para tanto secretismo, y además resulta extraño tener que aparentar que James le es indiferente cada vez que hay más personas aparte de ellos alrededor. Y eso que él es, de los dos, el que mejor disimula.

Se aparta un poco de sus compañeros cuando termina de ponerse su túnica de quidditch. Sabe que si se acerca a ellos se pondrá más nervioso, así que prefiere no oírlos. Además, está algo mareado. No ha desayunado para evitar que la comida se le revuelva, pero ahora no termina de estar seguro de que haya sido una buena idea.

—Psss… ¡Elijah!

Dando un respingo, el joven se asoma por la minúscula ventana del vestuario. Para su sorpresa, James Potter está al otro lado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—no es que a Elijah le moleste, en absoluto, pero…—. ¿Y si te ven o…?

—En teoría estoy metiendo polvos pica-pica en una túnica al azar—James se encoge de hombros, sin una pizca de vergüenza. Tiene los ojos brillantes, iluminados de esa manera que Elijah sólo le ha visto tras besarlo o haciendo alguna travesura.

—¿"En teoría"?—repite el joven con frialdad, sin dejarse llevar por el encanto de un James emocionado por su diablura. Justo en ese momento, Scorpius Malfoy cruza el vestuario sacándose la túnica mientras se rasca la espalda, maldiciendo en voz baja.

—¡Ja!—James, que se ha escondido para evitar que el buscador de Slytherin lo viera, se asoma de nuevo, con una mirada entre divertida y vengativa. Elijah lo fulmina con la mirada—. Va, sólo es una broma—se excusa—. Además, le va detrás a mi hermana.

—Me da igual; se llama sabotaje—sisea él, enfadado—. ¿Qué crees que pensaría…Stewart, por ejemplo?

James entorna los ojos. Alison Stewart, la profesora de Pociones, tiene manía a todos los Weasley y allegados, por algún motivo que está fuera del alcance de la comprensión de todo el alumnado.

—No se lo dirás. Además… sólo tienes que echarle esto a la túnica—tiende una bolsita llena de polvos violetas a Elijah, y él la coge a través de la ventana, satisfecho—. No puedes chantajearme cada vez que…—empieza, pero se gira para mirar algo que está fuera del alcance de la vista de Elijah—. Me tengo que ir. ¡Buena suerte!

Elijah sonríe de lado mientras su novio se gira para marcharse.

—James, son _Hufflepuffs_. No nos hace falta suerte.

—Yo no diría eso en voz muy alta—James vuelve a mirarlo; parece nervioso—. Cometí el error de comentarlo cuando mi prima Minnie me oía y ahora está cabreada. Bastante.

—Bah, tampoco será para tanto—Elijah se encoge de hombros.

—El que avisa no es traidor—dice James con aire misterioso—. Te veo… ¿Cuando acabe el partido, donde siempre?

Elijah asiente y lo ve alejarse, acariciando el saquito que le ha dado James. Mientras Scorpius se da una ducha apresurada, terminando ya de abandonar sus exquisitos modales y profiriendo amenazas contra el imbécil que le haya hecho esto, el joven echa unos cuantos polvos en su túnica, con todo el disimulo de que es capaz.

No obstante, cuando va a retirarse a su rincón, descubre a Daniel Nott, mudo de nacimiento, mirándolo con una mezcla entre curiosidad, desaprobación y diversión.

—Yo no he sido, te lo creas o no—susurra Elijah al pasar por su lado.

Dan sacude la cabeza. Justo en ese momento, Megan Pucey, su capitana, los llama a todos para que salgan al campo. Colocándose bien la túnica, con el cabello rubio chorreando y aún soltando quedos improperios, Scorpius es el primero en seguirla. Elijah se apresura a seguirlo, con Dan y el resto del equipo pegado a sus talones.

Mira alrededor; al otro lado del campo, los jugadores de Hufflepuff los observan, evaluándolos. A Elijah no le cuesta reconocer a la prima de James, con el cabello rojizo recogido en dos trenzas. Tiene tantas pecas que apenas se puede apreciar su piel blanquecina, y el joven piensa que, comparado con ella, James tiene una piel lisa y libre de cualquier tipo de imperfección. Y eso que la nariz de James es un mar de puntitos marrones.

Elijah vuelve al presente cuando nota que se hunde unos centímetros en el suelo. Tarda unos segundos en percatarse de que es sólo impresión suya, una sensación causada en gran parte por la mirada fulminante que en ese momento le dirige Dominique Weasley. _Sí que debe estar enfadada_, piensa.

Mientras los capitanes de ambos equipos se estrechan la mano, todos montan en sus escobas, listos para despegar. Unos segundos después, el instructor de quidditch lanza la quaffle al aire, y un fuerte pitido da comienzo al partido.

Elijah se dirige a toda velocidad hacia la pelota roja, que cae lentamente gracias a un hechizo del que ahora no se acuerda, pero algo rojo atrapa la quaffle cuando él está a sólo unos centímetros y pasa tan cerca de él que por unos instantes Elijah teme caerse de la escoba. El joven mira a la prima de James, que ya se dirige a toda velocidad a los aros de gol de Slytherin.

Similar a una flecha verde y rubia, Dan se interpone rápidamente en el camino de Dominique, arrebatándole la pelota, y se la lanza a Megan, que a su vez se la pasa a Elijah cuando otro de los cazadores se acerca a ella. Aún sorprendido por la fiereza de Dominique, el joven vuela hacia los aros de Hufflepuff. Esquiva a los cazadores con agilidad, pero cuando está a punto de llegar a una zona desde la que lanzar la quaffle se ve obligado a hacer una ridícula floritura para esquivar una bludger lanzada con muy mala uva.

Sin soltar la quaffle y maldiciendo a todos los golpeadores, Elijah se posiciona de nuevo para intentar marcar un tanto. Lanza la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, y _casi_ consigue marcar un tanto. El guardián le dedica una mirada de suficiencia antes de pasarle la quaffle a uno de los cazadores de Hufflepuff.

Elijah casi puede oír la carcajada burlona de James.

Se gira para recuperar la quaffle, que ahora está en posesión de otra cazadora. Dan intenta arrebatársela, esta vez sin éxito, pero Elijah tarda poco en llegar a su altura y quitársela, con un brillo de triunfo en la mirada. Vuelve a dirigirse a los aros de gol de Hufflepuff.

Ve entonces a Dominique Weasley acercarse a él a toda pastilla, y Elijah tiene la impresión de que va a tirarlo de la escoba a menos que le ceda la quaffle. Mira alrededor y se fija en Dan milésimas antes de que la pelirroja se lo lleve literalmente por delante.

En medio de un revoltijo de brazos y escobas, la pelota se les escapa a los dos. Elijah suelta un gruñido, enfadado, mientras Dominique se aparta, también cabreada, y desciende en picado a por la pelota. El joven respira hondo mientras recupera el equilibrio sobre la escoba.

El único problema es que no lo llega a recuperar. Elijah nota que se inclina hacia un lado e intenta agarrarse a la escoba, pero algo no funciona: sus manos no le responden. Con la cabeza dándole vueltas y unas repentinas ganas de vomitar, el joven resbala y cae al vacío.

o-o-o

—Minnie está cabreada, ¿eh?—comenta James, sorprendido por la agresividad de su prima sobre la escoba.

Louis asiente.

—A este paso se carga a todos los Slytherins—la idea no parece desagradarle, porque sonríe de oreja a oreja. James dedica una breve mirada a un jugador en concreto y luego clava los ojos en su primo con severidad.

—Eso le quitaría emoción al partido. Igual no deberíamos haber comentado aquello.

Louis se encoge de hombros.

—No es culpa nuestra que estuviera escuchando. Además, por mucho que sea mi hermana, todo el colegio dice lo mismo de los Hufflepuffs—se muerde el labio—. Aunque igual debería disculparme, digo yo.

—Deberías—interviene Noah, apoyada en el respaldo de su butaca con los brazos cruzados. No le gusta el quidditch y sólo acude a los partidos para pasar el rato con sus amigos—. Y como no lo hagas te convertiré en un sapo—amenaza.

—No sería la primera vez—replica Louis, y James suelta una carcajada al recordarlo. El rubio alza la vista hacia el partido y su sonrisa se disipa un poco—. Merlín, se lo va a cargar.

James sigue la dirección de su mirada. Palidece, y las pecas de su rostro resaltan más que de costumbre.

Dominique se acerca a toda velocidad hacia Elijah, que vuela hacia los aros de gol de Hufflepuff. Es obvio que el joven se da cuenta, porque mira alrededor en busca de alguien a quien pasarle la pelota, pero cuando lo localiza Minnie choca con él. Con los puños fuertemente apretados en torno a su bufanda, James ve cómo la quaffle se les cae. La pelirroja se separa de Elijah y empieza a bajar para recuperarla, y el joven suelta el aire que no había sido consciente de estar reteniendo.

Apenas lo ha hecho cuando ve al Slytherin resbalarse de la escoba y empezar a caer.

—Ahí va—escucha comentar a Louis, pero la voz de su primo suena como viniese de muy lejos. Con los ojos como platos, James observa caer a Elijah, que parece haber perdido el conocimiento y cada vez está más cerca del suelo…

… Y Dominique, zumbando hacia la quaffle unos metros bajo él, también se da cuenta. La muchacha se detiene en seco al escuchar los chillidos de la multitud, y atrapa a Elijah con cierta dificultad para frenar su caída. Mientras se decreta tiempo muerto, James se asoma para ver a Minnie bajar con Elijah al suelo.

—Vaya.

—Pero si no se ha dado ningún golpe…

—Yo creo que le han echado algún maleficio.

James intenta ignorar las voces que especulan sobre lo que ha pasado para que Elijah se caiga de la escoba, con los ojos clavados en el joven. Está demasiado lejos para que pueda afirmarlo con seguridad –y sus compañeros están rodeándolo–, pero le da la impresión de que está blanco como la tiza.

—Eh, James—el muchacho nota la mano de Louis en su hombro, que tira de él para obligarlo a recostarse en la grada. Se gira hacia él y entonces se da cuenta de que está más pálido de lo que probablemente haya estado jamás, pero no tiene ánimo para disimularlo.

—Si no va a ser nada—agrega Noah, sonriendo un poco—. Ni siquiera está herido.

—Eso. Y además, eso beneficia a Hufflepuff. Será genial que la final sea entre ellos y Gryffindor—agrega Louis, sonriendo.

Pero a James, por una vez, el quidditch le trae sin cuidado. Mira de nuevo el corrillo que los Slytherins han hecho alrededor de Elijah. Algo apartada, Dominique discute a gritos con el capitán de su equipo, y James puede jurar que está negando categóricamente haber tenido nada que ver con lo ocurrido.

—Vamos, hemos visto cosas más graves—intenta Louis de nuevo animarlo—. Eres muy impresionable.

James no le hace caso. Con los puños apretados, contempla cómo se llevan a Elijah del estadio, en una camilla que alguien ha hecho aparecer de la nada. Noah comenta algo y Louis le responde, pero James sigue sin prestarles atención.

De hecho, no presta atención a lo que queda de partido.

o-o-o

Elijah echa a todo el mundo de la enfermería aproximadamente diez minutos después de recuperar el conocimiento, cuando se agobia con tanta gente alrededor.

No necesita que la señora Pomfrey lo mire con desaprobación para saber por qué se ha desmayado en el partido. Una extraña debilidad se ha apoderado de él en cuanto ha despertado, y la cabeza le da vueltas como si llevara varias horas subido en una montaña rusa –algo que él no conoce, pero que, según James, es uno de los mejores inventos que jamás se les han ocurrido a los muggles–.

Comienza a beberse a regañadientes el vaso de zumo de calabaza que le ha llevado la enfermera, sorbo a sorbo, pero lo deja aproximadamente a la mitad; tiene el estómago revuelto.

No obstante, la señora Pomfrey no le deja irse. Dice que tiene que meterse algo más en el cuerpo antes, y no parece entender la reticencia a los alimentos del estómago de Elijah, pese a que él le asegura que en cuanto se le pasen las náuseas irá por su cuenta a atiborrarse de lo primero que encuentre.

Pasa toda la tarde intentando convencerla, tratando de parecer encantador para que la enfermera le deje salir, pero no lo consigue. Finalmente, la señora Pomfrey se va a su despacho, exasperada; y él, frustrado, se tumba de lado en la cama, haciéndose un ovillo y cerrando los ojos, y de vez en cuando acercándose el vaso de zumo para dejarlo en la mesita de nuevo, respirando hondo para evitar vomitar.

—¿Elijah? ¿Estás despierto?—susurra una voz tras él.

Abriendo los ojos bruscamente, Elijah se gira en la cama. Descubre a James de pie junto a él, con aspecto preocupado. No lo ha oído llegar.

—Hola—lo saluda. James se deja caer en una silla y lo mira en silencio, tan callado que tras unos segundos Elijah se siente incómodo. Normalmente el joven habla por los codos—. ¿Qué te pasa?

James arquea una ceja; quizá sea por la luz, pero parece algo pálido.

—¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? Has sido tú quien se ha caído de la escoba así, sin motivo.

—Oh—Elijah se incorpora en la cama, acomodando las almohadas tras él y dejándose caer cuando está listo—. No ha sido sin motivo. Es que no he desayunado; por eso me he mareado y…

—¿Y eso?—James señala el vaso de zumo medio lleno con la cabeza.

—Se supone que tengo que terminármelo.

—¿Y a qué esperas?

—No estoy como para comer—admite Elijah. Se encoge un poco ante la mirada de desaprobación que le dedica el joven. Por un momento incluso le recuerda a su madre hace años, cuando se negaba a tomarse las medicinas aun estando ardiendo de fiebre; bastaba "esa" mirada para que decidiera que el mal sabor de las pociones era un mal menor. Claro que James (_gracias a Merlín_) no es su madre—. En serio, voy a vomitar como me lo beba.

—Pero te has desmayado porque no habías comido—apunta James—. Y te habrías dado una buena leche si mi prima no te hubiese cogido.

—¿Tu prima me cogió?—Elijah alza las cejas, sorprendido, y James asiente—. Vaya. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

—No te desvíes—replica James, entornando los ojos—. Bébete el zumo.

—Bébetelo tú—murmura Elijah, mordiéndose el labio—. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Qué excusa has puesto a tus amigos?—no puede evitar que algo de saña se cuele en sus palabras. Cada vez que piensa en su situación con James, se le antoja más ridícula.

El muchacho sacude la cabeza, y a la luz del atardecer que se cuela por la ventana su cabello desprende destellos rojizos.

—No les he dicho nada—replica, y parece sentirse algo violento al decirlo—. Sé que…

—… ¿que eres un completo imbécil por esconderte y obligarme a mí a esconderme de todo el colegio?—lo interrumpe Elijah, resentido.

—Iba a decir que sé que no te hace gracia—susurra James.

—Viene a ser parecido—Elijah se gira de nuevo en la cama, dando la espalda a su novio. Discutir con James sólo está consiguiendo que le duela la cabeza.

Nota movimiento tras él, pero no le presta atención. Sólo cuando James le da un beso en la mejilla y le aparta el pelo de la frente se digna a mirarlo. El joven se ha sentado en la cama y lo mira con disculpa.

—Oye…—empieza—. Sólo me hace falta… algo de tiempo. Para ir… preparando el terreno, supongo—Elijah vuelve a apartar la vista—. Mira, hacemos una cosa—propone, en un tono mucho más alegre que hace que el joven vuelva a mirarlo, esta vez con curiosidad—. Si tú te tomas el zumo y haces lo que sea que quiera la señora Pomfrey, yo se lo digo a mis padres antes de que termine el curso.

Elijah medita la propuesta. Tras unos segundos, sonríe.

—Vale—acepta. Se incorpora en la cama y coge de nuevo el vaso. Lo olfatea y se muerde el labio, tratando de ignorar las náuseas. Ante la atenta mirada de James, toma un sorbo.

No es tan terrible como esperaba. Si bien es cierto que al principio tiene que morderse el labio y respirar hondo para tratar de calmar su estómago, tras unos minutos da otro sorbo que le sienta mejor. Al siguiente, James ya no lo mira con severidad, sino que sonríe. Y antes de darse cuenta se ha terminado el zumo.

James inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan terrible ha sido?

Elijah sonríe; sigue mareado, pero ya se encuentra mejor.

—Has sonado como mi madre.

James le quita el vaso de las manos y lo deja en la mesita.

—La verdad es que a quien más he oído decir eso es mi prima Dominique—le cuenta, con los ojos brillantes—. Oh, por cierto, ¿te han dicho lo del partido?

Elijah lo mira con curiosidad. Lo cierto es que nadie le ha contado nada, y a él tampoco se le ha ocurrido preguntar.

—No me digas que hemos perdido contra… contra _Hufflepuff_—dice, con algo de miedo.

—Habéis empatado—responde James—. Malfoy cogió la snitch en el último momento. Pero llevabais más puntos de antes, así que… la final será Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Os vamos a machacar.

—Más quisieras—replica él, esbozando una sonrisa burlona—. Fingiré marearme y cuando estéis despistados os marcaremos los tantos.

James pone los ojos en blanco. Un segundo más tarde, besa a Elijah con tanta fuerza que el joven se hunde en las almohadas.

—Eso es ser retorcido—declara. Elijah rodea su cintura con los brazos para atraerlo hacia sí—. En fin… ¿Moraleja de todo el asunto?

El joven besa de nuevo a James antes de apoyar la cabeza en los cojines, pensativo. Le gusta estar así con James, tranquilo, sin tener que preocuparse por lo que pueda pasar si alguien los ve. Permite que ambos puedan ser más _ellos_ y besarse cuando les apetezca sin necesidad de pedir permiso.

—¿Que infravalorar a los Hufflepuffs está feo?—prueba.

James sacude la cabeza y mira a Elijah con ceño. Tras unos segundos intentando mantenerse serio, sin embargo, se le escapa una risita que trata de disimular con un nuevo beso.

—No, idiota—replica cuando se separan, acariciándole el pelo—. Que comas antes de jugar al quidditch.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Tengo tanto cariño a James y Elijah que era imposible no escribir sobre ellos en un reto dedicado al _slash_. Aclarar que las opiniones expuestas (sobre los Huffies y tal) son suyas, no mías. Yo me cabreo tanto como Dominique cuando se trata tan mal a esa casa.

Oh, y otra cosa. Este fic está dedicado a **Roxy Everdeen**, por haberme prestado su antiguo nick y por soportar mis idas de olla y teorías absurdas. Y porque sé que no le importaría estar en el lugar en el que he puesto a la chica...

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien, mal, regular? Ya sabéis que pulsar el botoncito de abajo es gratis y a mí me hace requetefeliz ;)


End file.
